Conventionally, as such a test device, there are a vibration test device and a loading test device to research and develop these constructions to be tested.
Moreover, in order to improve the research and development of the transportation equipment and driving person's driving ability, there is a driving simulation device (hereinafter, also referred to as merely, “Driving simulator”) to simulate the driving state etc. corresponding to the operation of the operator.
Among such test devices, the driving simulation device is explained as an example.
The driving simulation device, for instance, six degrees of freedom parallel mechanism, which is so-called “Stewart platform (it is also called “Hexapod”)”, is adopted.
In this case, six links, which are connected in parallel and are expanding and contracting, are operated cooperatively. As a result, the platform, which is connected by the movement connection mechanism that positions six degrees of freedom, and in which the parts to be driven such as the vehicle model is provided.
As a result, the platform, which is connected by the movement connection mechanism that positions six degrees of freedom, and in which the parts to be driven such as the vehicle model is provided.
As a result, in the forwarding direction and the horizontal direction, and turn of the transportation equipment, the operation of a large amplitude is reproduced at a relatively low frequency.
There is a case set up in the mechanism that can be moved on the plane (in directions on X, Y, and Yaw).
As a result, according to the operation person's driving operation, besides keep abreast of movement in X, Y, and Z, i.e., three directions, in addition to the rotating movement around each axis, that is, the tilt movement of six degrees of freedom, which is comprising six kinds of movement of back and forth, right and left, vertical direction, roll (Roll), pitch (Pitch), and Yaw (Yaw), is reproduced.
Consequently, driving is simulated according to the driving operation of the operator.
The operation of small amplitude in a relatively high frequency is reproduced with the Stewart platform.
The operation of large amplitude in a relatively low frequency is reproduced with the plane movement mechanism.
As for a conventional driving simulation device composed like this, for instance, the driving simulation test device disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4736592) is proposed.
In this driving simulation test device 100, as shown in FIG. 18, the dome 108 having the vehicle model is provided on the platform 106, which is connected to the base 104 by the movement connecting mechanism 102 that performs six degrees of freedom positioning.
Moreover, a plurality of the X axial rails 110 disposed on the direction of X axis and a pair of Y axial rails 112, which are movable on the X axial rails 110 on the direction of X axis and are disposed on the direction of Y axis, are provided. The base 104 is disposed on these Y axial rails 112 so that it can be moved in the direction of the Y axis.
As a result, so-called “Linear guide” is composed, so that the dome 108, in which the vehicle model is provided, can be moved in the direction of X-Y.
Moreover, in Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent No. 3915122), as shown in FIG. 19, the driving simulator 200 is disclosed.
In this driving simulator 200, as shown in FIG. 19, on the platform 206, which is connected to the base 204 by the movement connecting mechanism 202 that performs six degrees of freedom positioning, the dome 208 having the vehicle model is provided.
Moreover, a plurality of the air bearings 212 are provided on the lower surface of the base 204 to face the slide surface 210.
In addition, in the driving simulator 200 of Patent Document 2, in FIG. 19, by the X-axis direction moving device that includes the linear guide (not shown in the drawing), the base 204 can be moved in the direction of the X axis.
Furthermore, by the Y-axis direction moving device (not shown in the drawing), the base 204 can be moved in the direction of the Y axis.
Moreover, in order to intend to the research and development of transportation equipment such as car, motorcycle, train, aircraft, and ships, and
in order to intend to the driving ability improvement of person who drives transportation equipment etc.,
such a test device, is used as a driving simulator, in which the driving state in accordance with the driving operation by the operator and the vibration and accelerated velocity test, etc. is imitated,
and such a test device is used as composition part of the driving simulator.